Arianna (Satin Knights)
Basic Information Race: Merfolk (Mermaid) Class: Summoner Synthesist Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: CG Languages: Common, Aquan, Draconic Deity: Ordon of the Stormlords Abilities Mermaid Eidolon Shell STR: 12 +1 (02 pts) STR: 18 DEX: 14 +2 (02 pts) +2 Racial DEX: 12 CON: 13 +1 (01 pts) +2 Racial CON: 13 INT: 14 +0 (05 pts) INT: 14 WIS: 14 +0 (05 pts) WIS: 14 CHA: 16 +2 (05 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 16 Combat Beauty Statistics (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (+1) + FC (1) (Summoner) + CON ( ) + FC (0) (Bard) AC: 14 = + DEX (2) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (2) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (2) + Misc (0) INIT: +04 = (2) + Reactionary (2) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (0) + Bard (00) CMB: +02 = (0) + STR (2) CMD: 14 = + BAB (0) + STR (2) + DEX (2) Fortitude: +01 = (0) + Bard (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (0) + Bard (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +04 = (2) + Bard (00) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 05', cannot freely 5' step Damage Reduction: none Spell Resistance: none Combat Beast Statistics (Max-2) HP: 11 = + CON (+1) (Eidolon) AC: 13 = + DEX (1) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (2) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (2) + Misc (0) INIT: +03 = (1) + Reactionary (2) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = (1) CMB: +05 = (1) + STR (4) CMD: 16 = + BAB (1) + STR (4) + DEX (1) Fortitude: +01 = (0) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +01 = (0) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +04 = (2) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: none Spell Resistance: none Beauty Weapon Statistics Short Spear: Attack: +1 = (0) + Str (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Forearm Crutch: Attack: -3 = (0) + Str (1) + Misc (-4) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Improvised club Tail Slap: Attack: -4 = (0) + Str (1) + Misc (-5) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Secondary attack Special: If walking on crutches, she might attempt a tail slap. Dagger: Attack: +1 = (0) + Str (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Immediate action to draw from spring loaded wrist sheath Ranged: Short Spear: Attack: +2 = (0) + Dex (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Thrown Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 20' range increment in air Dagger: Attack: +2 = (0) + Dex (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Thrown Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: 10' range increment in air Spear Gun: Attack: +4 = (0) + Dex (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) (Heirloom) + Masterwork (1) + Trait(1) (light crossbow) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range 80' increment air, 5' increment under water Beast Weapon Statistics Claw: Attack: +4 = (1) + Str (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x2, B/S Special: Natural Primary Weapon Long Spear: Attack: +4 = (1) + Str (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: 20/x3, P Special: Reach Dagger: Attack: +4 = (1) + Str (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Ranged: Short Spear: Attack: +2 = (1) + Dex (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Thrown Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 20' range increment in air Dagger: Attack: +2 = (1) + Dex (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Thrown Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: 10' range increment in air Spear Gun: Attack: +4 = (1) + Dex (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) (Heirloom) + Masterwork (1) + Trait(1) (light crossbow) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range 80' increment air Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Dex, +2 Con, +2 Cha, +2 Natural Armor Size: Medium Speed: 5' walk, 50' swim Favored Class: Summoner Synthesist Vision: Low-light Class Features Summoner Armor/Weapons: Light Armor Proficiency, Simple Weapons, Can cast in light armor without ASF Spell Casting: Spontaneous, arcane, charisma based caster Fused Eidolon: Overlaid battle skin ~ A synthesist summons the essence of a powerful outsider to meld with his own being. The eidolon appears around the synthesist so that the synthesist seems to be inside a translucent image of his eidolon. The synthesist directs all of the eidolon’s actions while fused, perceives through its senses, and speaks through its voice, as the two are now one creature. While fused, the synthesist uses the eidolon’s physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution), but retains his own mental ability scores. The synthesist gains the eidolon’s hit points as temporary hit points. When these hit points reach 0, the eidolon is sent back to its home plane. The synthesist uses the eidolon’s BAB, and gains the eidolon’s armor and natural armor bonuses and modifiers to ability scores. The synthesist also gains access to the eidolon’s special abilities and the eidolon’s evolutions. Fused Link: If the eidolon takes enough damage that brings it to zero, which would return it to it's plane, the summoner can, as a free action, sacrifice hit points to prevent an equal amount of damage to the eidolon. Summon Monster I: Cast Summon Monster I 6 times per day as a standard action SLA for a 1 minute duration. Feats Additional Traits (1st level): Gain two additional traits. Traits Rich Parents (Social): Start with 900 gp. Heirloom Weapon (Equipment): You start with a MW weapon that has been handed (Speargun, aka lt. crossbow) down for generations. You receive a +1 trait bonus to wield the weapon. Magical Knack (Magic): Pick an arcane class. You gain a +2 Trait bonus (Summoner) to caster level for spells cast from that class as long as that total does not exceed your character level. Reactionary (Combat): +2 to initiative. Skills Skill Points: 02 = (02) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Summoner) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Bard) Str: 14 (2) Dex: 20 (+5) Con: 9 (-1) Int: 10 (+0) Wis: 10 (+0) Cha: 14 (+2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 5 0 0 5 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 2 0 0 2 +0 Climb 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 * 0 +0 Diplomacy 2 0 0 2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 5 -0 +0 Disguise 2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist 5 0 0 5 -0 +0 Fly 5 0 * 5 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 2 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 2 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 * 0 +0 Linguistics 0 * 0 +0 Perception 0 0 0 0 +0 Perform (Sing ) 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride -1 1 3 5 -0 -10 Wrong size and Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 bareback Sleight of Hand 0 0 5 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 1 +0 Stealth 5 0 0 5 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 9 0 0 2 -0 +8 Racial/Auto Use Magic Device 6 1 3 2 +0 Spell Lists (Known) Cantrips Level 01 * Detect Magic * Mage Armor * Read Magic * Shield * Mage Hand * Acid Splash Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Sharkskin halter top and skirt -- lb Sky blue full length cloak with hood (of travelers outfit) Shark tooth & black pearl necklace 5 gp -- lb Leather tailfin boot* 20 gp 3 lb Shortspear (3) 3 gp 9 lb Speargun (MW Heirloom Weapon) 35 gp 4 lb speargun bolts (10) 1 gp 1 lb Daggers (3) 6 gp 3 lb 2 Wooden Forearm Crutches 20 gp 6 lb Pocketed Scarf 8 gp .1 lb Stone of the Home Waters 540 gp 1 lb (worn on a second necklace as an amulet) (Create Water orison, salty, 3/day) (cost = 0.5*1*1800*3/5) Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Wet sleeping bag (watertight) 2 gp 8 lb 1 Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb 2 days of trail rations 1 gp 2 lb 1 bottle of perfume 5 gp -- lb 1 Potion of Cure Light Wounds 50 gp -- lb 1 Hammock .1 gp 3 lb speargun bolts (40) 4 gp 4 lb Water tight, scroll case 2 gp 0.5 lb 1 scroll of Expeditious Retreat 25 gp -- lb Water Whistle, Air Whistle .1 gp -- lb Periscope 20 gp 4 lb Whetstone .02 gp 1 lb Ioun Torch (20' light) 75 gp -- lb (backpack only) 28.5 lbs Total Weight: 55.6/58 lbs Light Encumbrance Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 *Leather tailfin boot ~ A flexible leather wrap that laces up to cover her tailfin and protect it from dirt and rocks while walking with the crutches on land. Because of it's restrictive nature, -10' to swim speed while wearing the boot in water. 5 rounds to don or remove. *Forearm Crutches ~ Wooden crutches. Full circle, solid cuff with leather wraps on the hand grips to maximize stability and control when swinging them as an improvised weapon. The feet of the crutches are also wrapped in leather to soften the clunk on wooden/stone floors. Finances PP: 5 GP: 23 SP: 17 CP: 8 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Eidolon Details Size: medium Gender: female Age: 22 Height: 5'3" Weight: 126# Hair Color: sandy blond Eye Color: green Skin Color: pale skin, deep blue scales Appearance: a pretty, bouncy mermaid Demeanor: more enthusiasm than common sense, unafraid because she has never met real danger Background Arianna is the youngest of the family. Her three older brothers help their father, who is a wealthy merchant, at work. She got fed up with their chauvinistic "look pretty until you can find a husband" attitude. So, with a little planning, Arianna set out to show up her brothers who would not dare leave the protection of the sea. She is heading out to make a name for herself, and to prove that she should be the heir to the family business. After all, she is the first in the family to be blessed with mystic powers. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approval *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval